Petites fleurs
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: Trois petites histoires sur Kyoko et Haru, leurs pensées sur leur entourage mais surtout la réalité qu'on leur faisait fuir, qu'on leur cachait.


**Titre :** Petites Fleurs

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de _Reborn!_ qui a un nom beaucoup plus classe en japonais qu'en français appartient à Amano Akira, ainsi qu'à toutes boîtes qui grappillent des sous sur les produits dérivés.

**Genre :** Général ; trois petites histoires qui ont plus ou moins un lien entre elles, centrées sur Kyoko et Haru. Peut-être OOC.

**Note :** Ma première fic sur Reborn (et accessoirement autre chose que sur HP). Enfin, je n'appelle pas vraiment ça une fanfiction mais plutôt "quelques paragraphes fictifs sur cet incroyable univers qu'a créé Maître Amano". Il me semble que la section française n'a pas (ou très peu) de fics sur les deux fillettes alors j'en ajoute une (pas que ce soit une grande chose, vu le résultat).

**Note bis :** M'achetant au fur et à mesure les mangas (bien que je suis en parallèle les scans et l'anime), je me suis habituée à la traduction Glénat. En d'autres termes, je n'utilise pas les préfixes japonais ce qui peut perturber la lecture.

J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture :-) !

* * *

**Petites fleurs**

Kyoko avait appris à fermer les yeux sur les blessures que récoltait son frère et elle se raccrochait aux explications _foireuses_ qu'il lui donnait. Quand bien même la promesse que lui avait faite Ryohei de ne plus se battre, Kyoko sentait que son frère avait presque ça dans le sang, il n'y avait qu'à le voir avec son club de boxe. Alors, elle le soutenait comme elle pouvait, chassant la culpabilité qui s'immisçait en elle quand elle le retrouvait avec des pansements un peu partout. Après tout, si son frère était heureux, ça lui convenait.

_Enfin, presque_, soupira Kyoko en désinfectant les petites plaies sur le visage de son frère.

xXx

Haru adorait les enfants. Elle les trouvait si mignons avec leur bouille ronde, les yeux pétillants de malice et surtout leur imagination débordante. Si, au départ, Haru croyait que Tsuna martyrisait les petits bouts de chou (bon, il faisait bien pleurer le petit Lambo, puis la façon dont Tsuna s'adressait à Rebornchou lui hérissait parfois le poil), elle se fustigea de sa méprise et tomba par la même occasion amoureuse de Tsuna. Elle était même entrée dans le jeu du petit Reborn sur cette histoire de mafia et elle clamait qu'elle serait la digne future épouse du Dixième du Nom.

Malgré les situations étranges qu'elle avait vécu en compagnie de Tsuna et des garçons, avec Kyoko ou Bianchi, Haru n'aurait jamais cru que ce _jeu_ était bien réel.

xXx

Il régnait une chaleur assommante. La vapeur de l'eau chaude humidifiait les carreaux au sol et sur les murs. L'atmosphère lourde de la salle de bain apaisait l'esprit de Kyoko et elle laissait ses pensées vagabonder sur la vérité enfin avouée par Tsuna.

Quand elles se retrouvaient seules et qu'elles méditaient sur le secret qui planait au-dessus de leur tête, Kyoko et Haru avaient échafaudé de multiples hypothèses, allant de l'invasion d'extraterrestres qui avaient parasité les corps des garçons et qui les entrainaient dans un combat pour la survie de la planète (Haru avait eu cette idée lorsqu'elle avait confectionné un onigiri qui avait une drôle allure) jusqu'à l'existence d'un secret honteux qu'ils ne pouvaient leur révéler. Les deux filles avaient beaucoup réfléchi sur la question et l'ignorance à laquelle elles étaient soumises devenait insupportable, en particulier lorsqu'elles sentaient une certaine tension entre _ceux qui savaient_ au fur et à mesure que le _jour J_ approchait. D'autant plus qu'elles choppaient inopinément des morceaux de conversations entre les garçons ou entre les adultes, et leur curiosité ainsi que leur appréhension grandissaient. Soit on en avait trop dit, soit on en n'avait pas assez dit, avait soupiré Kyoko en faisant le parallèle avec leur situation.

Malgré toutes les théories qu'elles avaient mises sur papier (et Dieu seul savait combien elles en avaient écrites, dont une bonne moitié assez farfelues), Kyoko ne s'attentait pas du tout à une histoire de mafia, au fait que Tsuna devienne le dixième parrain d'une puissante famille mafieuse, que ce dernier les avait entrainés malgré lui dans son aventure, que c'était le petit Reborn qui lui "apprenait" le métier, ainsi que d'autres faits qu'elle n'osait à peine y croire. C'était proprement ahurissant, dingue et pourtant, c'était la vérité.

Après la lourde confidence de Tsuna et les courses effectuées, Kyoko voulait de la tranquillité pour pouvoir se remettre les idées en place. Elle s'était isolée dans la salle de bain, savourant l'eau qui brulait sa peau dans un calme peu commun quand on savait que des bruits d'explosion survenaient à tout moment dans la base Vongola.

Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus seule dans la pièce, Kyoko n'y avait à peine fait attention. Elle ne s'était pas retournée quand elle entendit que quelqu'un se lavait, en reniflant par moment, derrière elle. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire lorsque son amie prit place à côté d'elle. Après un bref coup d'œil, elle découvrit les yeux gonflés et rouges d'Haru.

"Ils l'ont enfin fait, dit-t-elle simplement, en reniflant une fois encore."

Elle s'allongea sur le sol du bassin jusqu'à recouvrir tout son corps d'eau chaude. Haru fermait les yeux de bien-être, appréciant elle aussi la morsure de l'eau très chaude sur sa peau. Il ne restait plus que son visage hors de l'eau. On n'entendait plus que les bruits de respirations, l'eau qui retombait dans le bassin lorsque Kyoko s'amusait à la saisir au creux de la main ou encore les bulles, créées par la bouche d'Haru, qui éclataient à la surface.

"Hahi ! Ils attendaient quoi pour nous dire ce qu'il se tramait _vraiment_ ? s'écria soudainement Haru. La fin du monde ? Ou qu'on devienne de vieilles mémés ? On n'est pas d'innocentes créatures non plus !"

Haru était vraiment furieuse, songea Kyoko en fixant ses orteils. Elle avait à peine sursauté à l'éclat de voix de sa meilleure amie. À vrai dire, elle ne savait elle-même où elle en était.

"Ils voulaient qu'on reste les femmes au foyer qui ne se posent jamais de question en attendant leurs maris qui reviennent entier ou grièvement blessés ? Ou alors une lettre annonçant leur mort ? Hahi ! Quand je pense qu'on m'avait déjà tout dit !"

Cette dernière phrase attira l'attention de Kyoko.

"Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle, sans pour autant détacher son regard de ses pieds.

- Reborn me l'avait dit, que Tsuna allait devenir le dixième parrain de la famille Vongola, au tout début de notre rencontre, révéla Haru."

Elle se replaça assise, à hauteur de Kyoko. Elle prit les mains de son amie et la regarda très sérieusement.

"Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça dans notre situation actuelle, mais cette histoire de mafia me met mal l'aide. Mais je sais que Tsuna est quelqu'un de bien, jamais il ne deviendra comme ces brutes qu'on entend à la télé ou qu'on lit dans les journaux."

Haru prit une pause, puis elle reprit :

"Je ne suis pas vraiment pas d'accord avec les principes de la mafia mais l'importance, c'est qu'ils ne changent pas, _tous_."

Kyoko l'écoutait sans rien dire, comme elle l'avait fait pour Tsuna. C'était trop récent pour qu'elle puisse y songer pleinement. C'était un sujet très délicat et elle comprenait pourquoi ils avaient tous hésité à leur en parler, elle ne pouvait leur en vouloir pour ça. Haru, par contre, avait plus de facilité à l'évoquer. Celle-ci frappa du plat de la main la surface de l'eau.

"Bianchi nous l'a dit, que les garçons n'ont pas le même mode de pensée que le notre, qu'ils ont des idées préconçues des femmes (Haru frémit lorsqu'elle prononça ce mot), qu'ils appréhendaient notre réaction lorsqu'on nous découvrirons la vérité. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient fait si nous l'avions découvert de notre propre chef ? Ou par hasard ? Ou lorsque nous serions sérieusement blessées à cause de cette guerre ? Ou lorsque l'un d'entre eux serait m…"

Haru ne put terminer, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Kyoko et Haru avaient toujours partagé leurs joies, leurs peurs, leurs confessions. Un fort lien les unissait. Kyoko savait que c'était des larmes de frustrations, de colère, de peur qui tombaient dans l'eau. Haru les chassa avec ses deux mains, rajoutant de l'eau salé à la vapeur perlée sur son visage. Elle renifla.

"Tu crois qu'ils nous l'auraient dit, si on ne s'était pas retrouvé coincer dix ans dans le futur ?

- Je crois qu'ils auraient été forcés de nous le dire, tôt ou tard, comme maintenant, avança prudemment Kyoko après réflexion.

- Oui, on se serait retrouvée comme de pauvres cloches ignorantes et naïves à croire qu'ils participent à un combat de sumo !"

Haru soupira bruyamment, renversant la tête en arrière. Kyoko fit de même.

"J'aurais tellement voulu me battre avec eux, dit Haru aussi fort qu'un murmure.

- Je pense qu'on serait plus des boulets qu'autre chose. Finalement, on est mieux là où on est, à s'occuper de la "maison", à faire de la cuisine pour les requinquer, laver leurs vêtements, recoudre les trous, s'occuper des enfants, relativisa Kyoko sur le même ton. Le petit Reborn m'a dit que notre bonne humeur était un bon soutien pour eux.

- Je le sais, murmura Haru. Ça me faisait plaisir de les voir heureux quand ils mangeaient un bon repas. Mais…"

Quelque chose tracassait Haru.

"Hahi ! Pourquoi ont-ils mis si longtemps à nous dire la vérité ? s'écria d'un coup Haru, se redressant comme une pile, le poing enflammé."

Kyoko faillit se tordre la tête de surprise. Elle se remit en position assise en se massant la nuque. Si Kyoko était d'une nature calme et reposée, Haru ne tenait pas en place dans certaines situations… Ou la plupart des situations.

"Ils ont failli mourir plusieurs fois ! Ils auraient pu y laisser la vie à la bataille de la Base Melone et ils nous ont tenu dans l'ignorance ! Et ils auraient continué longtemps si on n'avait pas fait un boycott !

- Haru…

- Je sais que je ne dois pas les juger ! Je sais qu'ils se battent pour notre survie, que Tsuna lutte pour qu'on revienne à notre époque, mais est-ce que c'est une raison pour nous mettre à l'écart ? Parce que c'est raté là !

- Haru…

- Et ils osent impliquer des enfants dans cette guerre entre mafieux et…"

Haru se figea un instant. Kyoko fronça des sourcils, elle commençait par bien connaître son amie et elle redoutait une nouvelle révélation bouleversante made in Haru. Celle-ci se tourna brusquement vers Kyoko, des étoiles dans les yeux, les doigts croisés entre eux.

"Tu crois que ça fait de nous des mafieuses ? Tu crois qu'on portera des superbes costumes comme ces tailleurs noirs ? C'est trop classe ! Hahi !"

Si Kyoko fut désorientée par le changement soudain d'humeur de son amie, elle rit doucement devant le délire de femme de yakuzas d'Haru.

Ni l'une, ni l'autre ne remarquèrent au fond de la pièce la silhouette de Bianchi qui avait écouté avec attention leur conversation (ou le monologue d'Haru). Les lèvres du Scorpion Vénéneux s'étirèrent en un doux sourire et la demi-sœur de Gokudera quitta silencieusement la salle de bain.

Quand vint le moment où ils se vêtirent de leur uniforme officiel, presque personne ne comprit l'engouement d'Haru quand on leur donna leur propre tailleur rouge bordeaux. Les garçons furent un tant soit peu effrayés par les étoiles qui gravitaient autour de la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns. _Cette fille est définitivement stupide_, grommela Gokudera en mettant une distance raisonnable en lui et sa demi-sœur. Seuls Kyoko, Bianchi et Reborn sourirent face à l'enthousiasme d'Haru. Kyoko et Bianchi parce qu'elles en connaissaient l'origine, et Reborn parce qu'il était un fin connaisseur du genre féminin.


End file.
